Home
by Lilith Love
Summary: You, the reader, are forced to marry the rich, arrogant Alfred F. Jones. At first you are very optimistic but as Alfred shows that he doesn't care about you, that optimism soon fades. Rated for mentions of whores, drunkeness and I'm paranoid. Alfred/America x Reader Inspired by Home by Three Days Grace


You, a beautiful, charming, young woman, were forced to marry the rich, arrogant Alfred F. Jones. Your father had been in debt to the man and so to settle it he gave him you. You were reluctant at first but after realizing marriage was imminent, you became optimistic for the future. You attempted to be the best wife you could for Alfred, though it seemed as if nothing could please the male. Soon, you started noticing that Alfred would come home either late at night or early in the morning smelling of alcohol and women. 'So he turns to drunkenness and whores,' you thought angrily one night. That was the last straw; you finally admitted that the marriage was worth nothing to him. He didn't care and he never would in your eyes. Weeks went by in this same system. You, staying home taking care of the house and him drinking and whoring around. The day finally came when you had had enough. You left the magnificent house; it had never been a home in your opinion. After leaving there was nowhere for you to go so you just wandered. Your father and the rest of your family would just send you back to the horrible house you were so direly struggling to get away from. Hours went by before a policeman approached you. "Miss?" He asked quietly. "Would you be Mrs. Jones?" Reluctantly, you nodded. "Your husband is very worried, he wishes for you to come home." The policeman grabbed for your arm attempting to take you home. After many minutes of coaxing for the policeman, you decided that he would not go away and it would just be easier if you didn't resist anymore. Once home you found Alfred sitting on the porch waiting with tear streaks down his cheeks.

"(Name)!" Alfred exclaimed noticing your arrival back to the house. Surprisingly, he jumped out of his seat and scurried over, wrapping his strong arms around your body. "You're okay!" His grip tightened as if he were afraid you would make a run for it if he let you out of his grip. Scowling, you attempted to push off of the blue-eyed boy. It was futile as his arms just seemed to tighten more, almost like an anaconda attacking its prey. After a few words were exchanged between the officer and Alfred, he led you into the house. Once in he allowed you out of his grip but wouldn't let you out of his sight. "Would you mind telling me why?" Alfred finally asks after moments of eerie silence between the two of you.

"Why?" You repeat, your voice becoming loud. "How dare you ask why?!" Your voice was now almost a yell. The blond across from you just stared in confusion. "I left because of you! You are the one who comes home drunk, smelling of women!" You glared at the man in question. Alfred took a moment of thought before responding quietly with his head facing the floor.

"I'm sorry." This small, two word, statement startled you. _The arrogant Alfred Jones apologizing? _"I thought you wouldn't want me anyways so I just bought myself pleasure." His confessions startled you even more than the first statement. "Sadly, I couldn't realize how much you were trying to make this work." At this, Alfred turned his blue orb to your (e/c) ones. "I am so sorry." At this final point tears began to flow down both of your faces. The two of you shared an embrace. A minute passed, both of you in tears and just holding each other, Alfred whispered three words you had always hoped someone would say to you, "I love you." The three simple words that many people just throw around held so much emotion in them that you couldn't help but cry even more.

"I love you too," You whispered hoarsely in reply. After that night the two of you led a happier life together.

This house was finally a home.

A/N: This was pretty short for me. But I hope you all like it! I got inspired by Home by Three Days Grace. So yeah… and I wanted to point out that the actually story has 666 words \(0.0)/


End file.
